Between You
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Duduk di tengah-tengah dua orang yang saling bermusuhan. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Menderita lahir batin tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti. WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Between You**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teen**

 **Naruto tetap milik Kishimoto-sensei  
**

 **Btw. Mungkin setelah baca ini hampir ada mirip sama cerita 'reply' jadi Shi minta maaf, karena Shi juga baru sadar pas baca ulang cerita ini. Tapi ide cerita ini asli dari otak pas-pasan saya kok. hehe .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Naruto duduk sendiri, teman sebangkunya –Sasuke sedang izin mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat di negri kicir angin. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu. Dia tampak tidak bersemangat, biasanya jam segini dia dan Sasuke akan bermain di halaman belakang sekolah. Walaupun hanya Naruto yang asik bermain, sedangkan si bungsu Uchiha hanya mengamatinya dari jauh –seperti seorang kakak yang sedang mengawasi adik kecilnya bermain.

"Hueee Sasuke !"

Jerit si pirang histeris. Dia menjambaki surai pirangnya hingga ikatan di rambutnya menjadi tidak berbentuk.

"Bosaaaaaan."

Keluhnya lagi sambil memandang langit-langit kelas. Membayangkan kira-kira kegiatan apa yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun ide yang melintas di kepalanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Batinnya miris. Melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Huh, sekarang Naruto menyesal karena tidak bersosialisasi sejak awal. Harusnya dia bisa melanggar aturan aneh yang di buat oleh Sasuke. Secara, teman mana yang tega membuat teman baiknya menjadi anak kuper karena melarangnya bergaul dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Dan orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia memang selalu egois, memaksa Naruto agar selalu menuruti apapun perkataannya, anehnya Naruto tidak pernah bisa untuk menolak apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke. Seperti sebuah hukum mutlak yang harus selalu dipatuhi.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan teman baru nih ! Ayo Gaara perkenalkan dirimu !"

Suara Iruka-sensei di depan tidak di hiraukan oleh Naruto. Pikirannya kini sedang sibuk membayangkan apa kira-kira yang sedang di kerjakan teman pantat ayamnya di sana. Jangan sampai dia melupakan oleh-oleh yang sudah dipesannya jauh-jauh hari. Lihat saja nanti.

Sret

Loh, siapa yang menarik kursi disebelahnya. Apa Sasuke sudah kembali. Tidak mungkin secepat itu kan. Surat izinnya saja baru berlaku hari ini. Tidak mungkin itu Sasuke. Tapi siapa.

"Sasu –loh, kamu siapa ?"

Tanya Naruto bingung, sejak kapan Sasuke memiliki lingkaran hitam setebal itu di matanya, sejak kapan juga Sasuke mewarnai rambutnya menjadi warna merah. Dan sejak kapan Sasuke bisa membuat ekspresi –datar sepolos itu. Astaga, dia imut sekali.

"Kyaaaa ! Namamu siapa ?"

Naruto yang sudah kegirangan dapat teman sebangku yang imut langsung memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Tanpa permisi dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara. Membuat si bungsu Sabaku kesusahan bernafas.

"Uhm, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya, bukannya merasa bersalah justru Naruto tertawa canggung sambil memandang wajah imut Gaara yang memerah akibat kehabisan nafas. Lucunya, boleh tidak dia kubawa pulang. Pikir Naruto _ngawur_.

"Hehe maafkan aku. Habis kamu imut banget sih ?"

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda saat Gaara kembali menatapnya dengan ekspresi –datar polosnya.

"Uhm. Gaara tidak papa kok."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Astaga suaranya seperti anak kecil. Kyaaaa, Naruto benar-benar seperti menang lotre hari ini. Beruntung sekali dia.

"Jadi namamu Gaara ?"

Gaara mengangguk. Dia memang memasang wajah polos, tapi Si anak panda merah dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum. Wajahnya terlalu datar. Seperti Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, kalau Gaara menjadi teman sebangku Naruto, lalu Sasuke akan duduk dimana. Poor Sasuke.

"Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Memberi gesture agar Gaara menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Naruto-nee ?"

Ulang Gaara sambil menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk semangat. Eh, sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Berapa umurmu ?"

Tanya Naruto bingung. Kenapa Gaara memanggilnya kakak. Apa mungkin wajahnya memang menunjukkan kalau dia lebih tua satu tahun dari seluruh anak di kelasnya.

"8 tahun."

Naruto membuka mulutnya seperti ikan koi. Pantas saja dia memanggil Naruto kakak, umurnya tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Baguslah, berati bukan karena wajah. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa duduk di kelas enam. Umurnya saja baru delapan tahun.

"Apa kamu sejenius itu ?"

Gaara menggeleng. Tangan kecilnya lalu merogoh tas sekolahnya, dia lalu memberikan rapor sekolahnya ketika di Suna kepada Naruto.

"Kata sensei aku tidak cocok di kelas 3 jadi dia memasukkanku ke kelas 6."

Ujar Gaara dengan nada polosnya. Sampai saat ini sebenarnya Gaara gagal paham pada maksud senseinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak cocok menjadi anak kelas tiga.

"Waw ! Kamu benar-benar jenius !"

Puji Naruto saat melihat semua nilai di rapor Gaara selalu menunjukkan angka seratus. Bahkan di kelas 4 dan 5 yang seharusnya tidak ada nilainya tapi nilai ujiannya juga sama sempurnanya. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka ada anak secerdas ini sebelumnya, dia pikir anak superior seperti Gaara hanya ada dalam dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Lalu kenapa rapor kelas 4 dan 5 mu terisi ?"

Gaara mencoba mengingat-ingat. Kalau tidak salah –

"Sensei menyuruhku mengerjakan soal ujian kelas empat dan lima, lalu mereka bilang aku cocoknya ada di kelas enam. Padahal mereka tidak memberiku soal kelas enam. Apa karena aku terlalu bodoh ?"

Naruto _swetdrop_. Yang benar saja, kalau Gaara bodoh lalu dia itu apa. Idiot. Oke, itu adalah panggilan sayang Sasuke untuknya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Padahal Sasuke belum kembali dari negri orang. Pagi-pagi buta dia sudah datang, bahkan matahari masih belum terbit secara sempurna. Naruto menyapa setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Jika jeli, kalian akan melihat ada banyak bunga moe imaginer di sekelilingnya. Dia membuat Shi merinding menulis cerita ini.

"Ohayou Gaa-chan !"

Dan sekarang ada cupid imaginer yang sedang memanah mereka berdua –Gaara dan Naruto. Gaara hanya mengangguk ringan saat Naruto menyapanya kelewat riang. Memang sejak awal Gaara itu pendiam kan.

"Hari ini aku membawa bekal loh, nanti kita makan bersama diatap ya !"

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya mengangguk, sama sekali tidak menyahut ucapan Naruto yang ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Sekarang mereka sedang menikmati acara makan bento buatan mami Kushina bersama-sama. Sebenarnya bento yang dimakan Gaara adalah jatah bento milik Sasuke –karena memang Sasuke selalu menyuruhnya membawa bento untuk mereka berdua. Tapi karena Sasuke sedang tidak ada, jadilah Naruto membaginya dengan Gaara. Bahkan Shi sendiri tidak yakin, apakah Naruto masih ingat Sasuke atau tidak.

"Enak kan ?"

Tanya Naruto sambil terus mencomot telur gulung kesukaannya. Gaara memandang telur gulung yang ada di kotak bento Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Dia tidak pernah melihat makanan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Gaa-chan mau ?"

Naruto yang merasa sejak tadi Gaara melihat telur gulungnya langsung menawarkan telur gulung miliknya pada Gaara. Gaara hanya memandang telur gulung itu tanpa ekspresi. Datar.

"Itu apa ?"

Tanyanya dengan mata berkedip lucu. Naruto cengo. Jangan bilang Gaara tidak tahu telur gulung. Parah.

"Gaa-chan tidak tahu telur gulung ?"

Gaara menggeleng. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Benar-benar tidak tahu ternyata.

"Makanlah, ini enak kok."

Gaara mengangguk, dia menerima satu suapan dari Naruto. Naruto menahan nafas saat Gaara mulai mengunyah telur gulung yang dia berikan.

" _Oishi_ ?"

Gaara tidak menyahut. Dia segera meminum air putih yang dibawanya. Tidak lama dia menggeleng sambil memakan bento miliknya sendiri.

"Rasanya seperti telur. Aku tidak suka telur."

Naruto sepertinya menyesal sudah memberikan Gaara telur gulung miliknya.

.

.

.

"Gaa-chan, ayo bermain !"

Belum sempat Gaara menyahut, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Naruto untuk di 'culik' –lagi. Hari ini entah sudah berapa kali Gaara di 'culik' oleh putri tunggal pasangan Minato-Kushina itu. Tapi karena memang dasarnya penurut, Gaara hanya diam saja saat Naruto menariknya kesana kemari tanpa memberinya waktu untuk istirahat.

"Gaa-chan ayo bermain basket !"

Lagi, belum sempat Gaara menyahut, Naruto sudah menariknya menuju lapangan basket.

Tapi sayang, dilapangan sudah ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bertanding. Lebih sial lagi saat Naruto melihat ada genk Neji disana. Genk yang paling dia hindari disekolah ini. Mereka selalu kasar pada orang yang bukan anggota genknya. Karena itulah, Naruto –sangat tidak menyukai mereka. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk, bahunya menurun saat harapannya bermain basket dengan Gaara pupus sudah.

"Kita ke kelas saja."

Bisik Naruto hampir tidak terdengar. Gaara tidak menyahut. Gaara juga tidak beranjak saat Naruto menarik tangannya. Dia masih memandang datar kearah lapangan basket.

"Gaa-chan ayo ke –"

Gaara tidak menyahut. Dia bahkan sudah berjalan menuju lapangan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa yang akan dilakukan anak panda itu. Batin Naruto cemas.

"Aku mau main basket."

Hening.

Semua orang terdiam saat tiba-tiba Gaara sudah ada di tengah lapangan. Dia menatap datar kearah salah satu anak bersurai coklat panjang –Neji yang tadinya sedang membawa bola. Sekarang bolanya sudah menggelinding entah kemana.

"Kau siapa ?"

Tanya Neji bingung. Siapa anak aneh ini, apa dia tersesat. Dimana pengasuhnya, menjaga anak kecil saja tidak bisa.

"Gaa-chan !"

Seru Naruto panik. Dia segera menarik tangan Gaara agar ikut bersamanya –melarikan diri.

"Ayo kita kekelas. Ah maafkan dia, dia anak baru. Permisi."

Gaara tetap tidak bergerak. Sedangkan Naruto masih berusaha untuk menarik tangannya. Neji menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Jadi dia pengasuhnya. Pantas saja.

"Ayolah Gaa-chan !"

Gaara tidak menyahut. Dia masih memandang lurus kearah Neji. Sama sekali tidak takut pada tatapan mengintimidasi Neji yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Heh pirang cepat bawa anak panda itu pergi, dia mengganggu. Sama sepertimu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk kaki. Dia juga ini sedang berusaha membawanya pergi, apa mereka tidak melihat kalau Gaara sendiri yang tidak mau diajak pergi bersamanya. Duh, kenapa anak ini susah sekali dibujuk.

"Jadi kau anak baru ?"

Neji kembali bersuara, melihat bahwa usaha Naruto sia-sia. Gaara bahkan tidak bergerak satu inchipun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Neji untuknya. Mata sewarna padang rumput itu hanya menatap Neji tanpa berkedip. Sama sekali tidak takut melihat wajah garang Neji yang seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Dan kau teman si pirang ini ?"

Gaara melirik kearah Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin disampingnya. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis, seolah mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja, jangan cemas.'.

"Aku adiknya."

Ucap Gaara tanpa memandang kearah Neji. Dia masih asik memandang wajah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu. Padahal Naruto sekarang tidak sedang melawak. Dia justru memasang wajah ketakutan. Lucu dari segi apa juga Shi tidak tahu.

"Kau bosan hidup ya ?"

Desis Neji tepat di telinga Gaara. Tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Tidak."

Oke. Gaara sepertinya sama sekali tidak tahu istilah jika sayang nyawa, cepat lari secepatnya.

"Maafkan dia."

Cicit Naruto dengan suara panik. Neji meliriknya sebentar, kemudian dia berseringai menyeramkan. Tamat riwayatku. Batin Naruto sambil menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Pirang."

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Awalanya dia hanya ingin bermain basket bersama Gaara. Berdua saja.

Tapi.

Melihat genk Neji ada dilapangan membuat nyalinya menciut. Jadi, dengan berat hati dia mengajak Gaara kembali ke kelas. Tapi Gaara menolak. Dia bahkan dengan tanpa berpikir dua kali berjalan ketengah lapangan.

Aku mau main basket.

Astaga, baru kali ini Naruto ingin sekali meninju wajah datar Gaara. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seberani itu di hadapan Neji. Apa Gaara sudah bosan hidup, atau mungkin dia sudah bosan menjadi adik –angkatnya. Naruto meringis mengingatnya.

Sekarang dia hanya bisa duduk –tidak nyaman di bangku penonton. Melihat Gaara yang sedang bertanding _one on one_ dengan Neji.

Naruto tidak habis pikir, kenapa Gaara tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menerima tantangan Neji. Ini jelas-jelas tidak adil. Tinggi Gaara saja tidak sampai sebahu Neji. Tidak mungkin Gaara menang melawan Neji. Yang benar saja.

"Aku tidak tahu cara bermain basket."

Naruto ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding, saat suara Gaara mampir ke gendang telinganya. Kenapa dia baru mengatakannya sekarang. Game over. Tamatlah riwayat mereka setelah ini.

"Heh, jadi kau menyerah ?"

Nada remeh Neji membuat Naruto geram. Jika saja tidak ingat kalau yang dihadapi Gaara itu Neji, sudah Naruto kirim dia kerumah sakit terdekat.

"Tidak. Mungkin aku bisa sekalian belajar "

Itu adalah jawaban terbodoh yang pernah Naruto dengar. Apanya yang belajar. Ini mengenai keselamatan mereka, dan Gaara masih bisa mengatakan 'Mungkin aku bisa sekalian belajar'. Sepertinya Naruto harus membawa Gaara ke psikiater terdekat setelah ini. Susunan otaknya sedikit terganggu sepertinya. Semoga saja setelah ini Neji mau melepaskan Gaara.

.

.

.

Naruto menahan nafas. Matanya masih membola tidak percaya. Ini mimpi. Bagaimana bisa. Sekarang Gaara sudah unggul sepuluh angka dari Neji. Padahal awalnya Gaara sama sekali tidak bergerak saat Neji mulai menggiring bola menuju ring. Gaara hanya melihat bagaimana Neji menggiring bola. Tidak lama akhirnya Gaara mulai bergerak dan Viola ! Lihatlah, justru Neji yang harus kehabisan nafas karena berusaha merebut bola dari Gaara. Dia benar-benar anak panda yang penuh kejutan.

"Gaa-chan ganbatte !"

Teriak Naruto tanpa sadar. Seluruh pasang mata langsung melirik kearahnya. Tapi siapa peduli. Dia hanya ingin memberikan semangat pada Gaara, tidak ada yang salah kan.

Prit

Peluit sudah dibunyikan. Neji mengeram kesal saat tahu dia kalah dari Gaara, dimana harga dirinya sebagai senior. Neji langsung menarik kerah Gaara. Membuat badan kecil Gaara melayang keatas.

"Kau !"

Naruto mendadak panik. Dia langsung berlari dengan kekuatan penuh kearah Gaara. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Neji di kerah Gaara.

Bruk

Neji langsung mendorong Naruto hingga si pirang terjatuh ke lantai. Naruto meringis saat pantatnya menghantam permukaan lantai yang dingin.

"Naruto-nee.!"

Panggil Gaara dengan nada cemas.

Gaara menatap tajam kearah Neji. Aura anak-anak miliknya hilang entah kemana. Bahkan auranya sekarang hampir sama mengerikannya dengan aura pemimpin Yakuza. Neji sendiri hampir bergetar takut saat merasakan hawa dingin yang dikeluarkan Gaara.

"Lepas !"

Desis Gaara dengan nada rendah. Neji langsung menurunkannya tanpa membantah.

"Sabaku-sama anda tidak papa ?"

Tiba-tiba seorang anak bersurai merah menyala datang menghampiri Gaara. Neji memandang anak yang baru datang itu tanpa berkedip. Sabaku. Jangan bilang anak panda ini adalah seorang Sabaku. Sial, kalau keluarganya tahu dia hampir mencelakai anak keluarga Sabaku, mungkin Neji akan dicoret dari keluarga Hyuuga. Lebih baik dia pergi sekarang.

"Sasori-nii ?"

Sasori tidak menyahut. Dia masih sibuk memeriksa tubuh Gaara. Siapa tahu ada yang lecet. Kazekage-sama bisa mengamuk saat tahu putra bungsunya lecet sedikit saja.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu saya kalau anda dipindahkan kesini ?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Kejutan."

Sasori tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Melihat wajah datar Gaara yang mengatakan 'kejutan' membuat Sasori _swetdrop_. Tidak bisakah dia berekspersi sedikit saja. Dasar.

"Nee-san tidak papa ?"

Gaara yang melihat Naruto masih duduk dilantai segera menghampirinya.

Sejak kapan Gaara kenal dengan Naruto. Pikir Sasori. Harusnya Kazekage-sama menempatkan Gaara dikelasnya. Jangankan itu, memberitahu kalau Gaara bersekolah disini saja tidak. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mencoba mencelakakan sepupu kesayangannya itu. Siapa yang akan tanggung jawab.

"Uhm. Aku baik-baik saja. Astaga coba lihat lehermu, tidak terluka kan?"

Naruto dengan teliti memeriksa setiap inchi leher Gaara. Memastikan tidak ada bekas cekikan disana. Bagaimanapun tenaga Neji itu tidak main-main saat mencengkram kerah Gaara tadi. Naruto tidak mau adik pandanya ini terluka.

"Lain kali jangan membuat nee-san khawatir ! Astaga anak ini benar-benar."

.

.

.

"Ne, Gaa-chan apa kamu kenal dengan Sasori ?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Dia sepupuku."

Naruto terkejut. Sepupu. Tapi mereka memang mirip sih. Rambut mereka sama-sama berwarna merah. Mereka juga sama-sama memiliki wajah _baby face._

"Jadi nama belakangmu Akasuna juga ?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau ada disini ? Sabaku-san ?"

Naruto kaget. Bukankah ini suara -

"Teme ! Kapan kau datang ?"

Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' ria. Pandangannya masih terarah pada Gaara yang juga menatap datar kearahnya.

"Kamu siapa ?"

Sasuke mendecih tidak suka. Jangan bilang dia lupa. Sementara Gaara masih memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan seksama. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat seseorang mirip dengan Sasuke. Ah ! dia ingat sekarang.

"Sasuke-san? Adiknya Itachi-nii."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia langsung membuang muka saat Gaara menyebut nama anikinya.

"Ternyata benar. Itachi-nii sering menanyakanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kalian saling kenal ?"

Tanya Naruto. Wah, dunia sangat sempit ternyata.

"Dia adik Itachi-nii tentu aku mengenalnya."

Naruto ber oh ria. Tidak lama matanya membola.

"Kamu kenal Itachi-nii ?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Dia tangan kanan tou-san."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau duduk di tempatku !"

Seru Sasuke geram.

"Sensei menyuruhku duduk disini."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi itu tempat dudukku."

Gaara mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Aku tidak bertanya."

Switch

Perempatan imaginer muncul di pelipis Sasuke. Anak ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Geram Sasuke.

"Ma ma, Sasuke duduklah disini, aku akan mencari tempat duduk lain."

Ujar Naruto menengahi.

"Nee-san / kau tetap diam disitu."

Naruto kicep. Astaga mereka itu ingin membuatnya jantungan atau apa. Tidak usah berteriak juga kenapa. Baru kali ini Naruto menyesal duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah."

Naruto duduk kembali ditempatnya.

"Ohayou !"

Iruka-sensei sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sasuke kenapa tidak duduk ?"

Sasuke melirik tajam kearah Iruka-sensei.

"Anak panda ini mengambil tempat dudukku."

Gaara tidak bereaksi. Dia masih tenang-tenang saja ditempatnya. Sementara Naruto hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Ah, sensei lupa kamu duduk disebelah Naruto ya. Uhm, bagaimana kalau kamu duduk disamping Shikamaru."

Sasuke melirik Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas di tempatnya.

"Tidak mau."

Singkat, padat, jelas. Tipikal Uchiha sekali.

"Minggir, aku mau duduk."

Usir Sasuke. Gaara masih tidak menggubrisnya.

"Aku bilang minggir."

Gaara melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Tidak !"

.

.

.

Naruto meringis di tempat duduknya. Kenapa jadi begini. Dia melirik kekiri, dimana Sasuke duduk dengan tenang, dan dikanannya dia melihat Gaara yang juga duduk sama tenangnya. Kenapa akhirnya mereka harus duduk bertiga begini. Suasana disini benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Naruto memandang sedih kearah Iruka-sensei. Apa salahku.

"Sensei ! aku akan pindah ke tempat Shikamaru saja !"

Ujarnya sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sama sekali tidak menunggu jawaban dari Iruka-sensei. Dia sudah terlanjur dongkol.

"Duduk dan diam di situ."

Pletak

"Aku ini lebih tua dari kalian, sopanlah sedikit !"

Naruto langsung pergi dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengusir Sasuke agar bergeser ke bangku sebelah –bangku yang tadi didudukinya. Lalu Naruto mengangkat bangku dan Meja Sasuke kembali ketempatnya –disamping meja Shikamaru. Meninggalkan dua anak yang sedang mengelus kepala masing-masing setelah menerima jitakan sayang darinya.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini ? Hoam."

Shikamaru yang baru bangun memandang heran kearah Naruto.

"Diam dan tidurlah lagi. Jangan menggangguku."

Sepertinya Naruto sedang dalam mood terburuknya hari ini.

"Hoam mondekusai."

.

.

.

Tbc/End


	2. Chapter 2

**Between You**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teen**

 **Between You © Shiroi Kage**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART II**

Setelah lulus sekolah dasar. Naruto pikir dia tidak akan bertemu dengan dua orang itu lagi. Karena Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya. Konoha. Dia tidak bisa terus berada di Otto. Biaya sewa apartemen disana terlalu mahal. Belum lagi kondisi kesehatan ayahnya yang semakin memburuk. Karena itulah Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Dia tidak tega jika harus melihat ayahnya tinggal sendiri di rumah, siapa yang akan merawatnya nanti. Ayah dan ibunya sudah bercerai sejak Naruto kecil, jadilah dia semasa sd mengikuti ibunya yang tinggal di Otto, sedangkan ayahnya tinggal sendiri di Konoha.

Tapi siapa sangka benang takdir ternyata sudah terjalin diantara mereka bertiga. Berawal dari rasa penasarannya saat melihat banyak siswa berkemurun di depan kelas. Akhirnya apa yang diharapkannya tidak terkabul. Melihat dua anak berbeda warna rambut itu berdiri saling memunggungi. Aura permusuhan sejak mereka sekolah dasar hingga sekarang masih bisa dengan jelas Naruto rasakan. Membuat urat kesabarannya terasa diuji ketahannannya.

Baiklah. Pura-pura tidak melihat saja. Aku tidak mengenal mereka. Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun tampan sekali."

"Gaara berapa umurmu, kyaa imut sekali."

Naruto hampir mengeluarkan lagi sarapan paginya, mendengar banyak perempuan yang mengelu-elukan si anak ayam –Sasuke. Kalau Gaara sih memang sejak awal dia memiliki wajah _baby face_ jadi Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi Sasuke, tampan. Dari segi mananya. Model rambutnya saja aneh begitu, seperti pantat ayam.

Tapi tetap saja, Naruto juga tidak terlalu suka jika harus berdekatan dengan mereka berdua. Mereka selalu membuat Naruto pusing. Setiap bertemu tidak pernah akur. Belum lagi fans club mereka yang sering meneror Naruto karena terlalu dekat dengan dua bintang sekolah itu. _Hell no_ , siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Salahkan saja mereka yang selalu mengekori Naruto seperti Naruto itu induknya. Dasar.

"Dobe / nee-san !"

 _Oh my_ , selamat tinggal masa smpku yang berharga. Jerit Naruto tidak terima. Naruto menoleh dengan gerakan kaku. Apa kalian belum puas menghancurkan masa sd ku. Ingin sekali Naruto mengumpat saat ini. Tapi melihat wajah datar mereka, entah kemana perginya semua umpatan itu.

"Kamu / kau duduk dimana ?"

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir kuda saat semua siswi disana menatap tajam kearahnya. Apa mereka tidak melihat kalau dua anak itu yang sedang mengganggunya. Kenapa hanya Naruto yang diberi tatapan tajam seperti itu. Apa salahnya.

"Maaf kalian salah orang. Aku pergi dulu !"

Sret

Sasuke langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto. Membuat pergerakan Naruto terhenti. Akhirnya dia hanya pasrah saat Sasuke menyeretnya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Mana tasmu ?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan sifat kasar Sasuke yang tidak pernah berubah. Dia ini perempuan kalau Sasuke lupa.

"Naruto-nee aku duduk disini ya !"

Suara Gaara membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gaara. Ah, Gaara sudah menemukan tasnya ternyata. Seolah melupakan rasa kesalnya –pada Sasuke Naruto langsung berlari kearah Gaara. Lalu duduk disampingnya. Jika harus memilih dia lebih suka duduk dengan Gaara daripada Sasuke. Gaara lebih penurut dan tidak egois tentunya. Satu lagi, Gaara itu masih adik kesayangannya.

"Apa Gaa-chan sudah sarapan ?"

Gaara mengangguk. Dia mulai mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Naruto mengacak pucuk kepala Gaara gemas. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu.

"Jadi itu benar tas nee-san ?"

Tanya Gaara sambil melirik tas berwarna orange dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan di depannya. Padahal awalnya dia hanya asal menebak. Karena seingatnya Naruto sangat terobsesi pada gambar rubah jadi dia pikir ini pasti tas Naruto. Ternyata benar.

"Hehe iya."

Selera Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Sret

"Minggir."

Seorang siswa bersurai hitam berbentuk mangkok –Lee terkejut saat seseorang baru saja mengusirnya.

"Kenapa aku harus minggir ? ini tempat dudukku."

Tanya siswa itu dengan nada kesal pada si pengusir –Sasuke.

"Aku bilang minggir."

Lee langsung bergegas pergi saat merasakan hawa membunuh dari Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto kembali duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Poor Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengusir Lee ? Dasar teme tidak sopan !"

Naruto yang baru sadar Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelah kanannya langsung emosi dibuatnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Mengacuhkan Naruto yang masih mengomel disampingnya.

.

.

.

Naruto tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Saat dimana dia diseret ke belakang sekolah. Disudutkan di tembok. Memandang wajah angkuh cewek-cewek yang mengaku sebagai fans dari Sasuke atau mungkin fans Gaara. Sudah cukup masa sekolah dasarnya yang seperti itu. Harusnya dimasa smp ini dia bisa menikmati masa sekolahnya. Merawat ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Selesai. Sayang harapannya itu hanya tinggal harapan. Salahkan dua anak beda ayah beda ibu yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa satu sekolah dengannya. Menyebalkan.

"Enaknya kita apain ya?"

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Bajunya basah karena siraman air bekas mencuci piring. Bau menyengat di bajunya membuat Naruto mual. Pipinya memerah akibat tamparan halus –keras dari si ketua genk yang mengaku bernama Sakura. Lain kali Naruto pasti akan membalasnya. Lihat saja nanti.

"Apa salahku ?"

Bisik Naruto sambil menteskan air matanya.

Sret

Naruto terdiam. Dia menoleh kesamping. Dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil meletakkan handuk di kepalanya.

"Kau bau."

Naruto tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa ?"

Balas Naruto tidak terima.

"Si panda merah itu mungkin."

Sahut Sasuke acuh. Dia lalu menuntun Naruto untuk berganti baju di kamar mandi sekolah. Sesekali dia menatap tajam siswi yang kebetulan melewatinya. Juga pada mereka yang memandang remeh kearah Naruto. Ini sudah kelewatan.

"Pakai itu. Bajunya terlalu besar. Tidak muat untukku."

Naruto tidak menyahut. Dia hanya menerima kantong yang diberikan Sasuke dan masuk kedalam bilik toilet. Sedangkan Sasuke berjaga di depan.

.

.

.

Didalam toilet Naruto tersenyum, melihat bandrol harga masih terpasang di bungkus plastik seragam yang diberikan Sasuke. Didalamnya dia juga ada sabun mandi lengkap dengan shampo dan conditionernya.

"Dia sedang mengejekku !"

Gumam Naruto sambil membuka kancing baju seragamnya dan bergegas membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih berjaga di depan. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Tapi Naruto tidak juga keluar. Apa mungkin dia pingsan di dalam. Saat akan mengetuk pintu, Sasuke melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Aniki !"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke menoleh. Laki-laki dewasa itu awalnya kaget melihat Sasuke, tapi akhinya dia berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu masih ada disini?"

Itachi –nama Aniki Sasuke melirik tanda di dinding toilet. Toilet perempuan.

"Sedang apa kamu di depan kamar mandi perempuan?"

Sasuke hanya ber hn ria. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Apa hari ini kau bertugas disini?"

Itachi memgangguk.

"Gaara-sama akan menjadi tanggung jawabku selama dia bersekolah disini. Lagi pula kamu kan tahu, yang diincar mereka itu Gaara-sama. Dia anak yang spesial."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun dia tidak suka mendengar Itachi terlalu memuji Gaara. Tapi memang dia akui, Gaara itu berbeda dari anak seusianya. Pikirannya terlalu dewasa dan otaknya juga terlalu encer. Walaupun dia suka berpura-pura polos di depan orang lain –termasuk Naruto.

"Pasti banyak yang mengincarnya. Kudengar Yakuza di bagian barat bahkan pernah hampir menculiknya. Apa anggota tubuhnya masih lengkap?"

Itachi menghela nafas. Yah dia ingat kejadian itu. Kazekage-sama marah besar saat tahu Gaara diculik. Bahkan seluruh anak buahnya harus bekerja lembur untuk menemukan Gaara. Beruntung Gaara ditemukan dalam kondisi baik-baik saja –walaupun ada bekas sayatan di bagian pinggangnya. Telat sedikit saja, Itachi yakin ginjal Gaara pasti akan berkurang satu.

"Begitulah, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti masalah orang dewasa seperti kelompok Yakuza itu."

Sasuke diam. Sebenarnya dia prihatin pada Gaara. Dia lahir di keluarga yang tidak tepat. Terlalu banyak yang mengincarnya. Terlebih saat mereka tahu bahwa Gaara 'berbeda' dari anak seusianya. Katakan saja di jenius. Tentu dengan fakta itu organ tubuhnya akan semakin mahal jika dijual di pasar gelap.

"Untungnya Gaara-sama bukan penerus, setidaknya dia tidak harus di isolasi seperti Temari-sama."

.

.

.

Dari balik pintu toilet. Naruto mendengar semuanya. Jujur dia kaget. Dia baru tahu kalau Itachi bekerja pada keluarga Gaara –padahal Gaara sudah pernah mengatakannya. Juga dia baru tahu kalau Gaara pernah hampir di culik, oleh Yakuza. Astaga, malang sekali adik kecilnya itu. Tapi apa maksudnya penerus dan isolasi. Memangnya di keluarga Gaara ada yang seperti itu. Sepertinya Sasuke tahu banyak tentang Gaara. Padahal dia yang kenal dengan Gaara lebih dulu. Tidak adil.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai ?"

Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto hanya mengangguk ringan lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa ?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Naruto masih berjalan mendahuluinya. Pikiranya melayang kemana-mana.

Ucapan terakhir Itachi membuat Naruto cemas. Sebenarnya keluarga Gaara itu keluarga seperti apa. Kenapa ada penerus dan kenapa harus ada yang di isolasi. Dan kenapa Gaara harus berurusan dengan Yakuza. Apa mungkin keluarga Gaara adalah keluarga Yakuza. Kepala Naruto berdenyut ngilu memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Beruntung Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi mereka tidak perlu mendapatkan hukuman karena datang terlambat.

"Naruto-nee dari mana saja ?"

Tanya Gaara saat Naruto akan duduk dibangkunya. Naruto melirik Gaara dari ekor matanya. Keluaga Yakuza. Tidak mungkin. Gaara tidak mungkin berasal dari keluarga seperti itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak mendukung.

Sret

Mendadak Naruto menggeser kursinya mendekat kearah Gaara. Lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gaara.

"Uhm, mungkin saja. Kata Itachi-nii aku koma selama dua hari sejak kejadian itu. Aku juga tidak mengingat apapun."

Oh, pantas dulu Gaara pernah tidak masuk selama seminggu. Jadi karena itu. Naruto akan bertanya lagi, namun seseorang sudah lebih dulu menarik satu kepangan rambutnya.

"Hyaaa lepaskan !"

Pekik Naruto heboh. Seluruh siswa di kelas tertawa mendengar suara cempreng Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang menjadi pelaku penarikan hanya memberikan _dead glare_ gratisan pada Gaara –yang sama sekali tidak mengiraukan keberadaannya.

"Duduk di tempatmu sendiri ! Dobe."

Ucap Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah. Dia sendiri kini sudah berjalan menuju bangkunya. Mengabaikan tatapan kesal Naruto yang ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto berjalan pulang bersama dengan Sasuke dan Gaara. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak siswi yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Ditambah lagi saat Gaara yang sekarang menggandeng tangan kanannya dan Sasuke menggandeng tangan kirinya. Hah mereka sama sekali tidak kasihan padaku. Batin Naruto miris.

"Gaara-sama."

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti saat Itachi datang menghampiri Gaara. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Ada apa ?"

Suara Gaara berubah dingin. Naruto kaget mendengar nada bicara Gaara yang tidak seperti biasanya. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

Gaara langsung pergi begitu saja. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Itachi, tapi yang jelas itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Naruto memandang khawatir kepergian Gaara yang tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Gaa-chan tunggu."

Sasuke menahan Naruto yang akan mengejar Gaara.

"Lepaskan aku."

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Saat mobil yang membawa Gaara pergi, barulah Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Naruto.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Mengingat ekspresi Itachi tadi dan banyaknya bodyguard yang menjemput Gaara sudah pasti terjadi sesuatu di kediaman utama. Sebentar lagi rumahnya akan menjadi tempat pengungsian sementara si bungsu Sabaku. Sasuke yakin itu.

"Jangan terlibat. Pura-pura saja tidak tahu."

Jawaban Sasuke semakin membuat kepala Naruto berdenyut sakit. Apa yang mereka sembunyikan sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Ehem. Tes tes Shi desu.

Hello reader-tachi-san -?- genki desu ka?

Haha, gomen Shi sempet hiatus dan menelantarkan fict di akun ini. Sekali lagi Shi minta maaf, karena yah kesibukan di dunia nyata terlalu padat akhir-akhir ini, belum lagi sekarang Shi lagi pengabdian untuk ngajar di sd. Seru deh, main sama mereka. Padahal awalnya Shi gak suka anak kecil. Huh kenapa malah curhat. Oke sekarang sesi membalas review :

 **Vira-hime** : iya chap kemaren itu masih tbc kok, ini kelanjutannya. Makasih udah review Vira-san.

 **Shafira aggraini120398** : uhm coba Shi tebak, Shafira-san angkatan 98 line ya ? lahir tanggal 3 Desember ya ? #sokTahuAliasModus hehe. Capslocknya jebol tuh, khekhe ini sudah lanjut. Makasih udah review Shafira-san.

 **Miyuki nishikino** : Wah Yuki-san review lagi #Hug khekhe Shi juga seneng lihat Naru direbutin dua anak bertampang triplek #plak. Kalau menjamin semakin bagus Shi gak janji, soalnya cerita ini alurnya cepat, jadi maaf kalau kurang bisa dapat feelnya. Cuma kejadian penting aja yang bakal Shi ceritain. Soalnya kalau mau dibikin alur lambat takut gak sempet waktu ngerjainnya, eh malah discontinue ntar #Alesan. Btw, makasih ya udah mau review Yuki-san.

 **TikaChanpm** : hahaha masih kawai Shi kok #plak. Becanda. Ya, jelas imutan Gaara dari mana-mana juga. Hehe. Makasih udah mau review Tika-san. Ditunggu ya kelanjutan ceritanya.

 **Nakamoto Yuu Na** : seneng deh bisa bikin Yuu-san senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayangin cerita Shi. Yups, ada kok penjelasannya di deksripsi cerita. Jadi Naruto itu emang satu tahun lebih tua dari semua anak di kelasnya. Sedikit bocoran nih, cerita ini sudah Shi selesai in sampai tamat. Dan akan ada lima chapter. Mungkin akan ada sequel jika ada yang request –tapi gak janji tepat waktu. Btw, makasih udah review Yuu-san.

 **Guest :** iya, Naru itu satu tahu lebih tua dari seluruh anak kelas. Ada kok deskripsinya kalau Shi gak salah inget. Guest-san benar bange, cerita ini emang alurnya cepat, jadi emang adegannya banyak di skip per jenjang pendidikan, karena masak mau bikin adegan romance pas mereka masih sd, agaknya uhm gimana gitu ya khekhe #EvilLaugh. Dan sedikit bocoran, akhirnya Naruto bakal nikah dengan salah satu dari mereka berdua. Siapa dia ? haha rahasia. Btw makasih udah mau review Guest-san.

 **Nina :** kyaaaa, makasih atas pujiannya. Shi emang ucu kok #plak. Hehe, ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah review Nina-san.

 **Big Thanks for :**

 **Vira-hime, Miyu-Haruno, Harun0 Laily, kuraublackpearl, Shafira anggraini120398, kadek chan, MeyMeow, kasihgwnama, Vlarensa, kutoka Mekuto, Nakamoto Yuu, , Nina, Guest, TikaChanpm, Nakamoto Yuu Na, Miyuki nishikino.**

Maaf jika ada salah menulisan nama akun. Maaf juga jika belum sempet kebalas. mungkin di chap depan, karena ini Shi minjem laptop temen. hehehe

With love,

(-_-)!

Grandpagyu


	3. Chapter 3

**Between You**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teen**

 **Naruto tetap milik Kishimoto-sensei  
**

 **Btw. Mungkin setelah baca ini hampir ada mirip sama cerita 'reply' jadi Shi minta maaf, karena Shi juga baru sadar pas baca ulang cerita ini. Tapi ide cerita ini asli dari otak pas-pasan saya kok. hehe .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART III**

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Naruto tidak lagi bertemu dengan Gaara. Setelah kejadian itu, banyak orang berwajah seram datang menemuinya. Bertanya apakah dia tahu dimana Gaara sekarang atau tidak. Tentu saja Naruto menjawab tidak, dia memang tidak lagi berkomunikasi dengan Gaara sejak saat itu. Setelah itu, mereka pergi begitu saja, namun kadang Naruto juga pernah hampir dikeroyok oleh mereka jika saja Sasuke tidak datang tepat waktu. Semakin sering mereka datang menemuinya, semakin Naruto cemas dengan keadaan Gaara. Apa hubungan Gaara dengan mereka sebenarnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa Gaara melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka marah. Atau mungkin pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah siapa Gaara sebenarnya.

Pluk

Naruto meringis saat seseorang menyentil dahinya. Dia melirik tajam kearah Sasuke yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa miliknya. Dia juga dengan santainya mencomot kentang goreng Naruto, padahal itu adalah kentang goreng terakhirnya.

"Kau kasar sekali, aku ini cewek kalau kau lupa !"

Sasuke tidak langsung menyahut. Setelah dia duduk dihadapan Naruto, barulah dia melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas kebawah. Rambut pendek. Cek. Wajah kusam tanpa make up. Cek. Baju kelonggaran. Cek. Celana training. Cek. Sepatu bulukan. Cek. Oke, dari segi mana Naruto bisa dikatakan cewek.

"Kupikir cowok."

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya. Bukan karena malu. Tapi marah. Cewek mana yang sudi dianggap cowok oleh teman cowoknya sendiri. Padahal sudah jelas dia cewek dari dia dilahirkan. Bahkan di akte kelahiran Naruto jenis kelaminnya masih belum berubah. Masih tetap perempuan. Abaikan.

"Aku ini cewek !"

Sasuke menyeringai mesum kearahnya. Dia memandang dada Naruto yang terlihat rata akibat baju kelonggaran yang dia kenakan.

"Buktinya ?"

Naruto berpikir. Dia masih tidak sadar seringai mesum di wajah Sasuke.

"Buktinya aku punya pa -"

Naruto menutup mulutnya. Dia melirik kesekeliling. Fuh, untung tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin ukurannya kurang dari 30."

Hening.

Pletak.

"Sasuke ecchi !"

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto akan mengunjungi makam orang tuanya. Mengingat ini adalah hari peringatan kematian mereka. Ayahnya akhirnya menyusul ibunya saat Naruto duduk di kelas tiga smp. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Sebatang kara. Huh, apa itu terdengar menyedihkan. Semoga saja tidak.

Naruto berdiri di depan gundukan tanah yang bertuliskan nama keluarganya. Namikaze.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Naru datang, apa kalian bisa melihat Naru dari sana? Apa Naru sudah menjadi anak yang membanggakan?"

Naruto terdiam. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat mengingat bahwa selama ini dia berhasil hidup tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Dia sudah dua kali merayakan kelulusannya tanpa ucapan selamat dari mereka. Dan sepertinya mereka juga tidak akan mengucapkan selamat saat dia wisuda nanti.

"Gaara belum datang. Padahal ini sudah sepuluh tahun. Kalian ingat Gaara kan ? Dia anak kecil yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Kupikir dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya, tapi dia juga pergi meninggalkanku. Huh, kalian memang suka melihatku menderita bersama si teme pantat ayam itu."

Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Tapi bibirnya tetap tersenyum –pedih. Menyedihkan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Tes.

Naruto mendongak. Padahal tadi awan terlihat cerah. Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan. Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Dia masih memandang ribuan liquid air hujan yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Hingga pandangannya berubah gelap. Dia bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang entah kenapa terasa tidak asing untuknya.

"Harusnya Nee-san berteduh."

Naruto langsung menyingkirkan jas yang tadi menutupi kepalanya. Suara itu. Naruto menoleh kesamping. Dia –

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Ini bukan mimpi kan. Dia ada di depannya. Rambut merahnya masih sama, kulitnya tetap putih seperti dulu, wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Hanya saja, sejak kapan dia mentato kening kirinya.

Bruk

Naruto langsung memeluk Gaara dan menangis sekencang mungkin. Sial. Sejak kapan juga Gaara lebih tinggi darinya. Bahkan Naruto tidak sampai seleher Gaara. Hanya mencapai pundak. Pertumbuhan laki-laki memang kadang diluar logikanya.

"Tadaima. Nee-san."

Gaara membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Hiks Gaa-chan jahat, kenapa dulu pergi tidak mengatakan apapun! Kenapa juga baru datang sekarang ?"

Suara Naruto teredan oleh suara hujan. Tapi Gaara masih jelas mendengarnya. Maaf.

"Aku bermimpi buruk sepuluh tahun ini. Aku pikir Gaa-chan benar-benar tidak akan kembali. Hiks. Padahal dulu sudah pernah kubilang, jangan membuatku cemas."

Gaara tersenyum. Dia menepuk pundak Naruto yang bergetar karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Gomen. Aku terlambat."

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memandang langsung kearah mata Gaara. Ya ampun, sejak kapan adik kecilnya tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan seperti ini. Dia bahkan lebih tampan dari Sasuke.

"Gaa-chan curang !"

Gaara mengerutkan kening. Apa lagi sekarang.

"Kenapa sekarang Gaa-chan lebih tinggi. Aku kan tiga tahun lebih tua."

Gaara terkekeh mendengar protesan Naruto. Gaara merendahkan tingginya. Sekarang bahkan dia lebih pendek dari pada Naruto. Karena memang sekarang Gaara sedang berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Apa aku setinggi itu?"

Naruto tertawa melihat Gaara yang berjongkok di hadapannya. Naruto mengelus kepala Gaara seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat mereka sd. Rambutnya masih saja halus, sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Adik kecilku yang manis, sudah besar ternyata."

Hening.

Tidak lama mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Gaara tertawa selepas itu selama delapan belas tahun dia lahir kedunia.

.

.

.

Karena hujan semakin lebat, Gaara memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke kediamannya. Naruto sendiri hanya menurut saja. Toh Gaara tidak mungkin berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya kan.

"Nee-san mau minum apa ?"

Naruto menoleh.

"Uhm terserah. Kalau bisa yang hangat-hangat ya."

Pelayan yang berdiri di belakang Gaara mengangguk. Pelayan itupun berjalan menuju dapur.

Sementara Naruto masih sibuk melihat-lihat interior rumah Gaara yang lebih dari kata mewah. Naruto seperti berada di dalam kerajaan tertentu di masa lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu sekaya ini."

Gaara terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Naruto.

"Tidak juga. Rumah ini bukan milikku pribadi."

Naruto terkejut. Dia menoleh, menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Ini rumah dinas. Rumahku ada di belakang bukit Konoha. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak nee-san kesana."

Naruto tidak menyahut. Dia tahu, Gaara masih akan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Setelah tou-san dan semua keluargaku tidak ada. Terpaksa aku harus menggantikan posisinya. Padahal aku bukan penerus."

Naruto mulai tertarik. Kata 'penerus' itu masih mengusiknya sampai sekarang.

"Penerus ? Memangnya keluargamu kemana ?"

Bodyguard yang berdiri di belakang Gaara terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Dia akan menyela, namun Gaara melarangnya.

"Awalnya Temari-nee yang akan menjadi penerus Tou-sama karena Temari-nee adalah anak tertua. Tapi mereka mungkin sudah ada di surga sekarang. Hah, mereka meninggalkanku sendiri."

Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Gaara berkaca-kaca. Naruto langsung berjalan menghampirinya dan membawa Gaara kepelukannya. Dia membiarkan kening Gaara yang menyender di pundaknya.

"Gaa-chan masih punya Nee-san. Gaa-chan tidak sendirian. Nee-chan disini."

Tes

Gaara menangis. Bahkan saat kematian seluruh keluarganya dia tidak menteskan air matanya. Dia hanya menatap kosong pada peti mati keluarganya. Bahkan hingga abu jenazah mereka dikuburkan Gaara masih tidak meteskan air matanya. Dia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yang justru karena kediaman Gaara itulah yang membuat para pelayan dan bodyguard yang mengantar kepergian keluarga Sabaku khawatir melihatnya.

"Hiks."

Gaara mencengkram baju Naruto. Dia menangis dipelukan Naruto. Sementara Naruto sibuk mengelus pundak Gaara dan sesekali menepuknya. Mencoba menenangkan.

Para pekerja disana kaget saat melihat tuan muda mereka menangis seperti itu. Apa mungkin selama ini dia menahan semuanya sendiri. Dan saat ada Naruto barulah dia bisa mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

Mungkin saja.

.

.

.

"Dia tidur."

Ujar Naruto saat seorang pelayan membawakan dua cangkir coklat panas untuk mereka. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk. Dia lalu izin untuk kembali kebelakang. Diam-diam pelayan itu tersenyum. Senang melihat tuan mudanya akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia khawatir, semenjak kejadian itu tuan mudanya menjadi lebih pendiam. Dia juga sering tidak tidur semalaman karena bermimpi buruk. Sepulang dari kantor, dia langsung mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya. Begitu terus setiap harinya.

Syukurlah sekarang tuan mudanya bisa lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Uhm"

Gaara membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Naruto yang tertidur didepannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Gaara bergerak bangun. Dia mengamati wajah Naruto yang masih berpetualang di alam mimpi.

Gaara tersenyum. Karena terlalu lama menangis, Gaara sampai tidak sadar kalau dia tertidur di pangkuan Naruto. Tapi apa Naruto tidak pegal tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu. Belum lagi Gaara menggunakan pahanya sebagai pengganti bantal. Ah, itu adalah bantal ternyaman dari semua bantal yang ada di kamarnya.

Nyut

Gaara menekan pipi _chubby_ Naruto. Bermaksud membangunkan. Bukannya bangun, justru Naruto mengingau di dalam mimpinya.

"Hehehe sejak kapan Gaa-chan berubah menjadi laki-laki setampan ini hm ?"

Gaara menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Sial, kenapa dia bisa _blushing_ hanya karena mendengar pujian dari Naruto.

"Jam berapa sekarang ?"

Tanya Gaara pada Itachi yang kebetulan lewat. Itachi memandang kearah Naruto yang sekarang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara.

"Naruto ? Kenapa dia ada disini ?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara, justru Itachi yang kini kembali bertanya. Gaara melirik kearah Naruto. Wajahnya berubah khawatir saat Naruto terus mengiau dalam tidurnya, bibirnya juga bergemelutuk seperti orang kedinginan. Saat Gaara menyentuh keningnya. Panas. Sepertinya Naruto terkena demam.

"Itachi-nii bisa tolong siapkan kamar untuk Naruto ? sepertinya dia demam."

.

.

.

Gaara membawa Naruto ke kamar tamu. Setelahnya dia meminta agar Chiyo-baa –kepala pelayan dirumahnya mengganti baju Naruto dengan piyama miliknya. Selesai mengganti baju. Gaara masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa baskom dan handuk basah.

"Apa sekarang nee-san menyukai Sasuke ?"

Tanya Gaara sambil mengompres kening Naruto yang berkeringat dingin.

"Kalian cocok. Tapi dia terlalu kasar. Nee-san harus bersabar."

Gaara terus bermonolog. Sambil terus mengompres kening Naruto –untuk menurunkan demamnya.

"Apa selama ini nee-san tidak makan. Kenapa badan nee-san kurus kering begini."

Tanya Gaara sambil menyentuh pipi tirus Naruto.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Naruto harus terbangun karena suara dering panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

Klik

"Oh Sasuke ? ada apa ? oh, ne. aku baik-baik saja. Jaa."

Pip

Dia mematikan ponselnya dan akan menaruhkan di nakas sebelah kasur. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti diudara.

Kosong.

Kemana nakas miliknya. Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan menjerit kaget saat dia terbangun di kamar asing yang tidak di kenalnya. Terlebih lagi, sejak kapan dia memakai piyama biru. Siapa yang mengganti bajunya. Astaga, jangan-jangan –

Sret.

Seseorang menarik tangan Naruto. Membuat Naruto menoleh kesamping. Rambut merah.

"Gaara ?"

Gaara yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Uhm ohayou nee-san."

Jadi semalam itu bukan mimpi.

"Etto Gaa-chan apa kamu yang mengganti bajuku ?"

Gaara mengangguk polos sambil menggaruk matanya yang masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu. Sesekali dia menguap karena masih mengantuk. Naruto langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia mengganti bajuku. Oh tidak. Apa dia melihatnya. Huaa malunya.

"Nee-san kenapa?"

Naruto langsung menggeleng secepatnya. Sial. Wajahnya pasti semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Apa masih sakit ?"

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu menyentuh kening Naruto. Sudah tidak panas.

"Kenapa wajah nee-san semerah itu ? Padahal sudah tidak panas."

Naruto menahan nafas. Astaga, sejak kapan dia bisa bereaksiseperti ini saat bersama Gaara. Memalukan, dia itu adikmu Naruto. Ingat itu.

"Benarkah ? Hahahaha."

Baru kali ini Naruto tahu, _fake laugh_ ternyata berguna di saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh.

"Itachi-nii ? Ada apa ?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia langsung membawa Naruto ikut bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku kakaknya Gaa-chan, kenapa aku tidak boleh mampir ke rumah adikku ?"

Itachi mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Gaara-sama. Mereka bisa saja mengincarmu juga !"

Naruto terdiam.

"Mereka siapa ?"

Itachi menghela nafas. Dia lalu pergi begitu saja. Tapi pergerakannya terenti saat Naruto sempat menahan tangannya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Sekarang."

.

.

.

Suasana rumah keluarga Sabaku terlihat mencekam. Banyak perabotan pecah berserakan dilantai. Suara tembakan dimana-mana, suara samurai yang bersinggungan dengan kulit juga jelas terdengar.

"Dimana anak itu ?"

Kazekage tidak menjawab. Dia masih membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sama sekali tidak bergeming saat ujung samurai itu mengiris kulit lehernya secara perlahan.

"Tidak mau buka suara ? Kau mau mati !"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kau harus tetap hidup Gaara.

Splash

Darah segar mengalir dari leher Kazekage. Beberapa kali dia terbatuk, sebelum akhirnya malaikat pencabut nyawa selesai mencatatkan namanya di buku catatan kematian.

"Sial. Cepat temukan anak itu !"

Seru pemimpin kelompok itu setelah dia membunuh semua orang di kediaman Sabaku, tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

.

Naruto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Jadi itu alasan kenapa Gaara pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa mereka semua setega itu ?"

Itachi tersenyum kecut.

"Mungkin karena Kazekage-sama adalah satu-satunya penghalang mereka di pemerintahan. Semua pejabat pemerintah banyak yang menutup mata atas kejahatan mereka. Hanya kazekage-sama yang berani menyelidiki organisasi mereka dan beberapa kali menggagalkan transaksi mereka."

Naruto mengangguk. Syukurlah dugaannya selama ini salah. Dia pikir keluarga Gaara adalah keluarga Yakuza yang berbahaya. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Naruto sempat merasa bodoh karena mencurigai Gaara selama ini.

"Setelah ini apa kau akan meninggalkannya."

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. Tidak lama dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hohoho aku tidak sepengecut itu tahu ! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan adik kecil kesayanganku. Iyakan Gaa-chan ?"

Gaara yang tadinya bersembunyi di balok tembok kaget saat Naruto menyebut namanya. Sejak kapan Naruto tahu dia bersembunyi disini –menguping.

"Gaara-sama ?"

Bukan hanya Gaara yang kaget. Itachi tampaknya jauh lebih kaget lagi. Dia takut tuan mudanya akan marah karena menceritakan apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Tidak apa. Ada baiknya juga nee-san tahu yang sebenarnya."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja ?"

Baru saja Naruto sampai di apartemennya, dia sudah di hadang oleh Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Dari rumah Gaara."

Sahut Naruto enteng.

"Kau sudah bertemu si anak panda itu ?"

Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Ceklek.

Sasuke juga ikut masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto. Menuntut penjelasan lebih detail.

"Begitulah. Dia semakin tinggi. Bahkan dia lebih tinggi dariku. Curang sekali. Kenapa kalian bisa tumbuh secepat itu."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Naruto.

"Kau saja yang tidak tumbuh-tumbuh."

Naruto mencibir saat secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengejeknya pendek. Itu adalah kata terlarang di kamus hidup Naruto. Dia tidak pendek, hanya kurang tinggi saja –apa bedanya.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu ?"

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya –memasukkan baju kedalam mesin cuci. Dia memandang bingung kearah Sasuke.

"Sesuatu ?"

Sasuke mendadak panik. Matanya bergerak gusar.

"Yah sesuatu seperti –"

Aku menyukaimu. Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Seperti ?"

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Matanya masih menatap curiga kearah Sasuke. Jangan bilang si pantat ayam ini sudah tahu semuanya. Dan hanya dia sendiri yang tidak tahu. Astaga.

"Seperti 'kau semakin jelek.' Atau 'lihat, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakanmu dengan anak laki-laki seusiamu.'."

Switch

Perempatan imaginer muncul di kening Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengejekku sehari saja !"

Naruto menghentakka kakinya kesal. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau marah ?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei. Aku bicara padamu dobe !"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Sigh

"Maaf. Aku salah."

Pft

Sasuke menoleh. Dia melihat Naruto sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Apa dia pikir aku sedang bercanda.

"Jangan tertawa."

Bukannya berhenti, tawa Naruto justru semakin kencang. Bahkan sesekali dia memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Haha baru kali ini aku mendengarmu meminta maaf."

Sasuke masih diam. Tapi Naruto tidak juga berhenti menertawakannya.

Sret

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hening.

Naruto tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Sasuke seperti akan menciumnya. Haha itu tidak mungkin kan.

"Apa aku mengganggu ?"

Sangat. Batin Sasuke kesal. Kenapa si panda merah itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Ah, Sasuke ingat memang sejak awal dia sudah menjadi rivalnya untuk mencari perhatian Naruto.

"Gaa-chan ? Ada apa ?"

Sial. Apa hanya Sasuke yang melihat bunga moe imaginer di sekeliling Naruto saat dia berlari kearah Gaara. Double sial.

"Hanya mampir. Kebetulan lewat."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Masuklah. Ah, apa kamu sudah makan ?"

Sudah. Bukankah kita sarapan bersama tadi.

"Belum."

Naruto yang tidak ingat kalau dia sudah sarapan bersama Gaara hanya mengangguk. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan. Tidak terburu kan?"

Gaara menggeleng. Padahal memang sejak awal dia sudah berniat mengunjungi apartemen Naruto. Bahkan dia sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini.

"Aku pergi."

Belum sempat Naruto mencegah. Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?"

Gaara diam-diam tertawa melihat ekspresi cemburu Sasuke.

"Mungkin calon kakak ipar cemburu."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Calon kakak ipar ? siapa ? Sasuke ? haha Becandamu tidak lucu."

Gaara kaget melihat reaksi Naruto. Jadi selama ini –

"Lalu kenapa nee-san tertawa ?"

Naruto membawa dua piring nasi goreng kemeja makan.

"Apa sekarang kamu sedang melarang nee-san tertawa ?"

Gaara tidak langsung menyahut. Dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi yang ditempati Naruto.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu ?"

Naruto memberikan satu piring nasi goreng pada Gaara.

"Terdengarnya seperti itu."

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Menertawakan pembicaraan absurd mereka yang tidak jelas topik dan tujuannya.

.

.

.

Tbc

btw. Maaf, Shi belum sempet balas review, tapi Shi baca semua review yang masuk kok, Shi seneng banget bacanya, bikin semangat lagi, kalian terbaik.

Ini Shi upload disela-sela ngerjain tugas hehe, mumpung ada koneksi khekhekhe. Oya, cuma mau bilang aja, adegan bully disini gak akan ditindak lanjut, soalnya itu untuk nunjukkin aja kalau si teme-pantat-ayam-Sasuke itu peduli sama si Naru-chan. Walaupun pedulinya itu versi pedulinya tsundere. kira-kira dapat feel tsunderenya gk ?

Oya makasih buat kalian yang udah mendukung fict ini. Yang udah review, fav, dan follow. Shi gak nyangka akan dapat sambutan baik seperti ini jadi terharu T.T hehe

see you 2 last chapter !


	4. Chapter 4

**Between You**

 **Shiroi kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teen**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART IV**

Semenjak kunjungan pertamanya. Gaara menjadi rutin mampir ke apartemen Naruto setiap akhir pekan. Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan, malah senang karena bisa mencubit pipi Gaara setiap akhir pekan –saat Gaara mampir ke apartemennya. Tapi di hari lainnya, Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke. Karena memang mereka kuliah di kampus yang sama. Walaupun berbeda jurusan. Jika Sasuke di jurusan Arsitek maka Naruto di jurusan desain. Sejak bertemu dengan Gaara tiga belas tahun yang lalu, Naruto diam-diam sering menggambar baju yang mungkin cocok dengan wajah imut Gaara. Bahkan dia memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi desainer di pesta pernikahan Gaara nanti.

"Teme hari ini sibuk tidak ?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Dia masih sibuk menghitung skala pada project akhir yang akan dirancangnya.

"Teme."

Ctak

Konsentrasi Sasuke langsung buyar setelah mendengar nada merajuk Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk ?"

Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tok tok tok

Karena bosan Naruto mengetuk meja kantin, sambil sesekali membaca menu makanan yang ada di depannya. Tapi tidak ada satu menupun yang mengundang selera makannya.

"Berisik."

Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Yasudah aku pergi sendiri saja."

Sasuke hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya. Hah, kapan si pirang kesayangannya itu berubah. Dia sudah bukan anak sd lagi kan. Tidak sampai lima menit Naruto kembali lagi. Sasuke menatapnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa kau kembali lagi.'

"Apa lihat-lihat ?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang mengambil tasnya dengan kasar, lalu pergi lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi tanpa membawa tas. Dasar.

"Dobe."

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan-jalan di sekitar pasar kain yang menjual banyak jenis kain. Mulai dari kualitas termurah hingga termahal. Dari yang berbahan benang kasar hingga benang wol. Bahkan ada juga yang menjual kain dari kulit hewan.

Sekarang tanggal 12 Januari, kurang seminggu lagi Gaara ulang tahun.

"Fuh, dingin."

Naruto mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Dan merapatkan mantel yang digunakannya. Musim dingin memang kontras dengan Naruto yang lebih suka musim panas. Kalau tidak demi ulang tahun Gaara, Naruto lebih memilih meringkuk di kasur tercintanya sambil menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Pasti nyaman.

Eh

Pandangan Naruto langsung terfokus pada sebuah kain levis berwarna putih gading. Sepertinya Naruto sudah mendapatkan kado yang pas untuk ulang tahun Gaara. Tinggal mencari kotak kado dan pernak-pernik, san bahan membuat kue tentunya. Selesai. Hah, Naruto tidak sabar ingin segera menyelesaikan kadonya.

.

.

.

Selama seminggu ini Naruto tidak bertemu Sasuke. Selesai kelas dia langsung bergegas kembali ke apartemen dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam. Dia lembur selama seminggu hanya untuk menyiapkan kado ulang tahun adik angkatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara.

Sasuke sendiri juga sedang disibukkan dengan tugas akhir kuliahnya. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas akhir ini. Ada rencana besar yang akan dilakukannya setelah acara wisudanya selesai. Acara itu jugalah yang membuatnya ingin sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Naruto sudah menghias apartemennya untuk memberikan Gaara kejutan. Beruntung ini adalah akhir pekan, jadi kemungkinan besar Gaara akan mampir.

Ting tong

Tuh kan benar. Naruto segera membuka pintu dan -

"Dobe."

Kenapa Sasuke ada disini. Naruto mematung saat yang dilihatnya bukan Gaara. Dan lagi, apa-apaan penampilannya itu. Apa dia akan berkencan.

"Kau mau kemana ? kencan ?"

Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ikut aku."

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru menarik tangan Naruto dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil. Naruto berusaha menolak, tapi tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya. Kapan dia menang saat berdebat dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya hampir tidak pernah.

'Gaara, nee-san diculik.'

.

.

.

Ternyata Sasuke membawanya ke cafe, yang kalau tidak salah Naruto pernah kerja part time disini. Tapi aneh, kenapa cafe nya sepi sekali hari ini. Apa sebentar lagi cafe ini akan tidak, itu mengerikan.

"Duduk."

Perintah Sasuke. Naruto menurut, walaupun ekspresinya sudah sangat kesal. Dasar .

"Kenapa tidak datang."

Huh.

"Kemana ?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Jangan bilang Naruto lupa.

"Kau tidak ingat ?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu ?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Apa mungkin Sasuke lupa belum memberitahunya. Mungkin. Sasuke mencoba berpikir positif. Tidak mungkin Naruto lupa.

"Acara wisudaku."

Naruto kaget.

"Kau sudah wisuda ? Secepat itu ? Bukankah kau baru menyusun tugas akhir ?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan pesanannya.

Tunggu.

Kapan Sasuke memesan makanan. Entahlah.

"Pesanan anda tuan."

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Kapan kau memesannya ?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke justru asik mencomot kentang goreng pesanannya.

"Hei, jawab !"

Lama-lama Naruto geram juga melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Aku sudah mendaftar Wisuda sebelum menyusun tugas akhirku."

Pantas saja. Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Uhm. Kapan?"

Sahut Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Secepatnya."

Hening.

"Uhuk kau tadi bilang apa ? Kita ? Menikah ? Secepatnya ? Hahahahaha kau bercanda ?"

Cup

Kedua mata Naruto membola. Ciuman pertamaku.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda ?"

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak. Dia serius. Tapi ini menikah loh. Menikah. Bukan kencan. Dia mengajak Naruto menikah. Menjadi istri. Menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Mengurus rumah. Apa tidak terlalu cepat.

"Kau serius ?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Aku juga tidak menerima penokan."

.

.

.

Sementara itu Gaara yang baru sampai di apartemen Naruto, harus mengerutkan kening melihat pintu apartemen Naruto yang terbuka, tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto di dalam. Apa mungkin dia diculik.

"Naru -"

Gaara terpaku di depan pintu. Melihat banyak hiasan selamat ulang tahun di apartemen Naruto. Naruto mengingat ulang tahunnya.

Gaara segera masuk kedalam. Mencari keberadaan Naruto, dia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Baru kali ini Gaara mendapatkan surprise ulang tahun seperti ini.

Mau tidak mau dada Gaara bergemuruh senang saat membaca namanya di dinding apartemen Naruto. Bolehkah dia menganggap bahwa Naruto menganggapnya spesial. Setidaknya sebagai adik kesayangannya mungkin. Gaara takut jika harus berharap lebih.

'Kado untuk Gaa-chan. Adik kecilku yang menggemaskan.'

.

.

.

Gaara memutuskan untuk duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Naruto. Dia menatap takjub pada kue ulang tahun yang berbentuk miniatur dirinya. Apa memang selama ini Gaara seimut itu. Gaara hanya bisa mengusap tengkuk lehernya, melihat pipi gembul miniatur dirinya dalam bentuk roti tampak bersemu kemerahan. Mengerikan.

"Tadaima."

Gaara segera menyambut Naruto yang baru saja pulang.

"Okari nee-san."

Naruto terkejut saat melihat Gaara sudah ada di dalam apartemennya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa masuk kedalam ?"

Gaara menunjuk kearah pintu apartemen. Saat itu jugalah, dia melihat Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Apa calon kakak ipar baru saja menculik nee-san ?"

Tanya Gaara asal.

"Huh ?"

Ekspresi Naruto seolah mengatakan 'Dari mana kau tahu?'. Gaara bisa dengan jelas melihatnya. Dia juga melihat bibir Naruto yang sedikit bengkak entah karena apa. Tapi tanpa harus menebak pun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Nee-san menerimanya ?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kamu bicara apa sih. Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Ah, apa kamu sudah melihat kue nya ?"

Gaara mengekor dari belakang.

"Itu mengerikan. Wajahku tidak seimut itu nee-san."

Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia malah asik menyalakan lilin diatas rambut –kue miniatur Gaara lalu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Berdo'a dulu lalu tiup lilinnya."

Gaara memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya.

"Yeay ! Selamat ulang tahun adik kecilku. Semoga panjang umur. Bahagia selalu ! Oya kalau boleh tahu, apa permohonanmu ?"

Hening, Gaara tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk ambigu, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

"A-Apa?"

Gaara tersenyum mengejek. Dia melirik kue ulang tahunnya lalu membuat gesture meminta disuapi.

"Aa."

Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi Gaara yang menurutnya langka itu. Dia mencubit hidung Gaara gemas, barulah Naruto menyuapinya kue ulang tahun yang sudah di buatnya sejak pagi-pagi buta.

"Uhm. Aku baru tahu rambutku rasanya seenak ini."

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Apa itu pujian ?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Anggap saja begitu."

.

.

.

Malam ini Gaara lagi-lagi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Bukan karena mimpi buruk kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi ini karena kakak angkatnya –Naruto. Apa dia adik yang jahat. Kenapa dia gelisah saat tahu kakaknya akan menikah. Apa mereka akan mengundangnya. Kalaupun diundang, apa Gaara yakin akan datang. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Lalu pandangan Gaara teralih pada kotak kado yang diambilnya dari apartemen Naruto.

"Aku terlalu berharap."

Gumam Gaara miris. Ironi memang. Tapi dia bisa apa, kalau itu keputusan Naruto, tentu dia harus mendukungnya.

Dia adalah wali Naruto dan Naruto adalah walinya. Mereka sama-sama sebatang kara. Tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Jadi apa salahnya saling mendukung. Toh, Sasuke juga pria yang baik. Walaupun dia kasar dan ucapannya pedas. Tapi dia selalu menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan caranya sendiri. Gaara tahu itu.

"Menyedihkan."

.

.

.

Naruto kini sibuk membongkar barang-barang di apartemennya. Mencari satu benda yang harusnya dia berikan pada Gaara hari ini. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia lupa. Padahal Naruto sampai memangkas jam tidurnya untuk menjahit jas yang akan dia berikan pada Gaara. Tapi dimana kado itu sekarang.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa hal sepenting ini."

Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"Gaa-chan gomen. Kadonya hilang."

Guman Naruto pasrah. Seluruh sudut apartemennya sudah dia bongkar. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Aku menyerah."

Dan si pirangpun jatuh tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Hari yang panjang sekaligus melelahkan.

.

.

.

Tbc

maaf, lagi lagi shi belum sempat balas review. Oya, gimana di chapter ini sudah tahu belum akhirnya Naru sama siapa ? hehehe

see ya last chap !

with love,

grandpaGyu


	5. Chapter 5

**Between You**

 **Shiroi Kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teen**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART V**

Naruto tidak menyangka akan secepat ini waktu berlalu. Sekarang dia sudah duduk disini. Melihat pantulan dirinya yang menggunakan gaun berwarna putih lengkap dengan riasan make up natural. Sangat pas dengan wajah manisnya. Iris sapphiernya memandang seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tepat diambang pintu, badannya terlihat menyender di tiang penyangga, sementara kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik celana putihnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu ?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dia tersenyum miris. Kenapa dia seperti ini. Harusnya dia tersenyum bahagia, ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

"Aku mencari jas itu semalaman. Kupikir hilang. Ternyata ada pencuri di apartemenku."

Seseorang itu terkekeh. Dia berjalan mendekat. Semakin dekat. Walaupun langkahnya terasa berat. Tapi dia tetap melangkah mendekat. Hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa dia adalah seorang pengecut yang kalah bahkan sebelum mulai berperang.

"Apa dia mencuri sesuatu yang berharga ?"

Naruto tersenyum miring. Bukan hanya itu, pencuri itu juga yang membuatnya merasa ragu di hari pernikahannya sendiri. Menggelikan. Apa ini sebuah drama. Jika memang iya, Naruto harap sang sutradara mau mengubah sedikit jalan ceritanya.

"Begitulah. Dia mencuri dua hal yang paling penting."

Sekarang seseorang itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Menatap pantulan Naruto dari cermin besar dihadapannya. Si pirang terlihat begitu cantik, pinata rias itu berhasil merubah itik buruk rupa menjadi angsa. Ah tidak, sejak awal Naruto memang cantik, hanya dia sendiri yang menutupinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Gaara melihat Naruto menggunakan make up jenis apapun, hanya dua jenis peralatan make up yang selalu dikenakannya. Bedak bayi dan lipstick berwarna peach yang bahkan bisa dihitung jari kapan saja dia memakainya. Bahkan Gaara ragu, apakah bedak bayi dan lisptik itu termasuk peralatan make up. Entahlah.

"Kalau begitu pencuri itu harus di hukum."

Naruto mengangguk. Sebisa mungkin Naruto menahan suara isakannya yang akan keluar kapan saja. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh menghancurkan hari pernikahannya sendiri.

"Dia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya. Dia akan menyesalinya seumur hidup."

Seseorang itu merangkul Naruto dari belakang. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat dia mengingat ini adalah pelukan pertama dan terakhir mereka. Sebelum akhirnya dia menyandang nama Uchiha sebagai nama belakangnya.

"Ya, itu hukuman yang pantas."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju altar. Naruto beberapa kali mencengkram erat jas kemeja seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya. Di ujung sana dia melihat seseorang yang akan mengikat janji sehidup semati dengannya. Tapi kenapa langkah kakinya terasa berat.

"Apa nee-san menyesal ?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

Hanya cengkramannya saja yang semakin menguat. Seolah mengerti, seseorang itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku bisa membawamu kabur jika nee-san mau."

Saat calon suaminya sudah mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Mendadak pikiran Naruto blank. Dia menoleh samping. Disana laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus padanya. Saat dia menoleh kedepan dia melihat calon suaminya yang juga tersenyum penuh harapan kearahnya. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tuhan, kenapa hidupnya terasa seperti sebuah drama opera sabun yang tidak laku dipasaran.

"Kumohon -"

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Ini adalah keputusan yang akan menentukan masa depannya. Semoga dia tidak menyesalinya. Yah, semoga saja.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda ?"

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak. Dia serius. Tapi ini menikah loh. Menikah. Bukan kencan. Dia mengajak Naruto menikah. Menjadi istri. Menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Mengurus rumah. Apa tidak terlalu cepat.

"Kau serius ?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Aku juga tidak menerima penokan."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Muncul sudah sifat egoisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya ? Dasar !"

Sasuke berseringai senang. Walaupun batinnya menjerit tidak terima.

"Apa itu artinya iya ?"

Naruto menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya.

"Aku bilang tidak pun, kau tetap akan menyeretku ke pelaminan. Iya kan ?"

Bukan itu yang ingin didengarnya.

"Bagus kalau kau tahu."

Maafkan aku.

.

.

.

'Kado untuk Gaa-chan. Adik kecilku yang menggemaskan.'

Gaara membuka kotak kado itu. Didalamnya dia melihat sebuah jas berwarna putih gading dengan pernak-pernik silver di kerahnya. Jahitannya terasa halus.

Apa mungkin dia membuatnya sendiri.

Gaara melirik pada sisa kain yang berserakan di dekat sebuah mesin jahit otomatis di sudut ruang tamu. Diam-diam dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Surat ?"

Gaara mengambil surat yang terselip di kantong jas itu. Lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi sambil membaca surat yang ditujukan untuknya.

'Gaa-chan ! Omedetou . wah adik nee-san sudah sembilan belas tahun ya ? Khekhekhe karena Gaa-chan sudah dewasa, nee-san kasih hadiah jas ini. Gimana ? Bagus tidak? Huh, kapan-kapan Gaa-chan harus memijit tanganku, rasanya pegal sekali harus menjahit selama seminggu penuh hehe. Oya, sebenarnya nee-san menyiapkan jas itu untuk pesta pernikahanmu. Nee-san janji akan membuatkan pasangannya. Ide yang bagus kan ?

With love,

Naruto-nee.'

Gaara tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya memandang jas ditangannya dengan penuh arti.

Setelah cukup lama menungggu. Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang makan sambil menunggu Naruto.

Dia menatap takjub pada kue ulang tahun yang berbentuk miniatur dirinya. Apa memang selama ini Gaara seimut itu. Gaara hanya bisa mengusap tengkuk lehernya, melihat pipi gembul miniatur dirinya dalam bentuk roti tampak bersemu kemerahan. Mengerikan.

"Tadaima !"

Ah, mungkin sesekali menjahili Naruto tidak ada salahnya. Gaara langsung memasukkan jas itu kedalam kotak kado dan menyembunyikannta di dalam tas yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

"Berdo'a dulu lalu tiup lilinnya."

Gaara memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya.

"Yeay ! Selamat ulang tahun adik kecilku. Semoga panjang umur. Bahagia selalu ! Oya kalau boleh tahu, apa permohonanmu ?"

Hening, Gaara tidak menjawab dia hanya mengangguk ambigu, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

"A-Apa?"

Gaara tersenyum mengejek. Dia melirik kue ulang tahunnya lalu membuat gesture meminta disuapi.

"Aa."

Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi Gaara yang menurutnya langka itu. Dia mencubit hidung Gaara gemas, barulah Naruto menyuapinya kue ulang tahun yang sudah di buatnya sejak pagi-pagi buta.

"Uhm. Aku baru tahu rambutku rasanya seenak ini."

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Apa itu pujian ?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Anggap saja begitu."

Permohonanku. Semoga nee-san selalu bahagia.

.

.

.

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Naruto duduk diatas kasur hotel tempat mereka menginap selama di pulau jeju. Matanya sibuk membaca peta pulau jeju yang diberikan oleh pemandu wisatanya kemarin malam. Setelah mereka selesai mengelilingi pulau jeju.

Ceklek

Pandangan Naruto teralih saat mendengar suara pintu di buka.

Dia pasti sengaja.

"Apa aku terlihat seksi ?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia justru menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan peta yang dipegangnya. Pura-pura tidak melihat sepertinya ide yang bagus.

Merasa diacuhkan. Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, memilih baju dan memakainya langsung.

"Kyaaaa ! Kenapa kau mengganti baju disini ?"

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Aku tidak mengganti baju, aku hanya sedang memakai baju. Apa itu salah ?"

Naruto membuang muka. Sial, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Tentu saja salah, apa kamu tidak mau ganti baju didepan perempuan ?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Sepertinya mulai saat ini dia punya hobi baru, menggoda Naruto. Kedengarannya bagus.

"Kenapa harus malu, kalau perempuan itu bahkan sudah melihat semuanya."

Wajah Naruto semakin memanas mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Dasar mesum !"

.

.

.

"Kumohon -"

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Ini adalah keputusan yang akan menentukan masa depannya.

Tap tap tap

Calon suaminya kini sudah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dia memakaikan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari manis Naruto. Saat Naruto akan meminta cincin yang lainnya, laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Dobe, kalau memang tidak bisa harusnya kau menolak lamaranku."

Naruto menggeleng. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Jaga si dobe ini untukku. Gaara."

Gaara yang berada disamping Naruto juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Terlebih saat Sasuke memasangkan cincin pernikahan itu di jari manisnya.

"Selamat."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Gaara awalnya ragu, namun saat melihat Sasuke mengangguk, akhirnya Gaara membalas uluran juga memberikan pelukan terakhirnya untuk Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tidak memaksamu."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Gomen."

Sasuke tertawa miris.

"Sejak awal kau tidak pernah mengatakan setuju, tapi aku tetap memaksakan pernikahan ini. Maaf."

Kini giliran Naruto yang terkekeh. Benar juga, sejak awal memang Naruto tidak pernah mengiyakan pernikahan ini. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini begitu siapa yang paling bodoh diantara mereka.

"Tapi kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Uhuk

Tiba-tiba Gaara terbatuk mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Ciuman pertama ya. Sayangnya bukan.

"Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu dobe. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Naruto menggeleng. Sasuke lalu melirik kearah Gaara yang sejak tadi membuang muka. Ah, dia sedang menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu. Dasar.

"Tanyakan saja pada anak panda itu."

Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti."

Sahut Gaara dengan nada tidak ikhlas.

.

.

.

"Ne Gaa-chan. Jadi kapan kamu mencuri ciuman pertamaku ?"

Uhuk

Gaara yang sedang menikmati kopi pahitnya harus terbatuk karena pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat ?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Waktu hujan. Kita terjebak di sekolah karena tidak membawa payung."

Naruto menutup mulutnya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah hari terakhir Naruto melihat Gaara disekolah. Pantas Sasuke memanggilnya Dobe. Hal sepenting itu saja dia tidak ingat.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Naruto masih duduk di dalam kelas. Padahal kelas sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sasuke juga sudah pulang, Itachi-nii datang jadi Sasuke pamit pulang dulu. Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto sendiri di kelas. Dia tidak juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Padahal langit sudah berubah gelap dan tetesan air hujan sudah semakin deras. Tapi si pirang tetap tidak bergeming.

"Gaa-chan."

Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Itachi-nii membawa Gaara pergi dengan wajah cemas. Itachi-nii yang jarang memiliki ekspresi bisa menampakkan wajah secemas itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Gaara juga tidak berusaha menghubunginya sejak saat itu. Apa dia baik-baik saja.

Sret

Huh

Naruto kaget. Ini pasti khayalan.

Tap tap tap

Tapi kenapa suara langkah kaki itu terdengar jelas. Jangan-jangan hantu. Hiii.

"Nee-san belum pulang ?"

Kedip kedip

"Kyaaa hantuuuu !"

Pekik Naruto sambil berlari menuju kaca jendela. Dia memukul kaca jendela dengan membabi buta.

"Hyaa, tolong aku ada hantu !"

Gaara yang melihat tingkah absurd Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Melihat sifat Naruto, entah kenapa Gaara tidak yakin kalau Naruto itu jauh lebih tua darinya. Bahkan sampai sekarang sifatnya masih sama dengan anak sekolah dasar. Kekanakan.

"Jangan mendekat. Dasar hantu, kenapa kamu menyerupai Gaara sih !"

Gaara tertawa dalam hati. Bukan menyerupai, dia memang Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku seperti Gaara ?"

Tanya Gaara dengan nada polosnya. Sedikit menggoda nee-san tidak ada salahnya.

"Kalau kau seperti Gaara aku tidak bisa memukulmu ! Lebih baik kau seperti Sasuke saja. Aku tidak akan ragu melemparmu dari sini !"

Memangnya apa yang membedakan dia dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa begitu ?"

Naruto masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sedangkan Gaara juga masih melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Tentu saja karna aku menyukainya !"

Hening.

Gaara tidak melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar.

"Jadi nee-san menyukaiku ?"

Naruto membuka matanya. Tunggu sepertinya ini terlalu nyata. Gaara kembali berjalan mendekat, hingga jarak mereka tidak ada dua langkah kaki orang dewasa. Dari jarak sedekat ini Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantung Gaara dengan jelas.

"Kamu benar Gaara ?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kedua rahang Naruto. Mengusapkan kedua jempolnya di kedua pipi Naruto. Halus.

"Jadi nee-san menyukaiku ?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung. Tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi wajahnya mengatakan semuanya. Gaara tersenyum. Bungsu Sabaku itu lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Gaara menutup matanya saat bibirnya menyapa bibir Naruto.

Manis.

Naruto kini sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Gaara. Sementara tangan kiri Gaara sudah turun ke pinggang Naruto dan tangan kanannya berada di tengkuk Naruto.

"Hm."

Naruto bergumam geli saat Gaara mencengkram pinggangnya, entah secara sadar atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Sudah malam. Aku akan menjemput Gaara-sama."

Itachi menyambar kunci mobil dan bergegas keluar rumah. Dia tidak mau tuan mudanya menunggu lama.

"Aku ikut."

Sasuke tanpa menunggu persetujuan Itachi langsung duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Si bodoh itu tidak membawa payung."

.

.

.

Dari parkiran Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam kelas. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Hah, jadi begini rasanya cemburu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan keluar dari pekarangan sekolah.

"Mau kemana ?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia masih berjalan tanpa tujuan. Khe, kenapa aku terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. Sial. Apa sekarang dia sedang patah hati. Seperti drama picisan saja. Menggelikan.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu diam saja ? Bukankah kamu tahu kalau aku menyukai –ah pokoknya begitulah !"

Gaara terlihat berpikir. Padahal Naruto tahu dia tidak benar-benar memikirkan apapun.

"Anggap saja aku berpikir, 'Ah, aku sudah meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Mungkin saja sekarang dia menyukai Sasuke.'"

Pletak

"Bodoh, jadi itu isi kepalamu selama ini ? Astaga. Kalau aku jadi menikah dengan Sasuke apa yang akan kamu lakukan ?"

Gaara tersenyum penuh arti.

Uh, sejak kapan Gaara ada di depan Naruto.

Sret

Gaara menarik pinggang Naruto. Membuat tubuh Naruto mendekat kearahnya.

"Jodoh itu tidak akan tertukar. Walaupun Sasuke mencoba mendahuluiku, tapi karena jodoh nee-san itu aku, nee-san akhirnya pasti akan menikah denganku."

Naruto mengangguk. Masuk akal juga. Tunggu, sejak kapan Gaara menjadi out of character seperti ini.

"Apa kamu sedang merayu nee-san ?"

Gaara tertawa. Apapun yang mereka bicarakan tidak pernah berakhir dengan serius.

"Anggap saja begitu."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara.

"Boleh aku menutup jendelanya ?"

.

.

.

End

Omake From Chapter 3 :

"Aku pergi."

Belum sempat Naruto mencegah. Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?"

Gaara diam-diam tertawa melihat ekspresi cemburu Sasuke.

"Mungkin calon kakak ipar cemburu."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Calon kakak ipar ? siapa ? Sasuke ? haha Becandamu tidak lucu."

Gaara kaget melihat reaksi Naruto. Jadi selama ini Naruto masih menyukainya. Entah datang dari mana pemikiran itu. Tapi kenapa Gaara masih ragu, dia sudah meninggalkan Naruto selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun, tidak mungkin Naruto masih menyukainya. Hei, perasaan orang itu sangat mudah berubah, terlebih orang itu Naruto. Si plin plan yang bahkan masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil di umurnya yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan remaja lagi.

"Lalu kenapa nee-san tertawa ?"

Naruto membawa dua piring nasi goreng kemeja makan.

"Apa sekarang kamu sedang melarang nee-san tertawa ?"

Gaara tidak langsung menyahut. Dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi yang ditempati Naruto.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu ?"

Naruto memberikan satu piring nasi goreng pada Gaara.

"Terdengarnya seperti itu."

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Menertawakan pembicaraan absurd mereka yang tidak jelas topik dan tujuannya.

 **-END**

 **Shi's Note :**

Uhm, maaf buat yang udah berharap Naru sama si teme. Karena yah, gimana ya. Padahal sejak awal itu udah banyak kok clue-clue yang menjurus ke Gaara. Misalkan aja pas si Teme deketin wajahnya Naru malah biasa aja, eh pas giliran Gaara langsung bersemu. Juga pas adegan mereka ingin duduk sama Naruto di smp. Gaara yang pertama nemuin tas Naru. Dan buat Nina, Shi minta maaf, Shi ngeri sendiri ngebayangin Naru jadi poliandri, ntar dia bingung lagi bapak dari anaknya itu siapa. Jadi final pair tetap GaaNaru. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Shi pengen bilang dari fict ini kalau yang pertama belum tentu akan menjadi yang terakhir. Dan masalah Sasu ngelamar Naru itu sebenarnya karena Sasuke tahu kalau Naru itu masih suka sama Gaara, makanya dia ambil start duluan. Takut kalau Naru nya sadar kalau Gaara juga masih suka sama dia. Secara Gaara sama Naru kan sama-sama lemot yak #plak. Tapi yah, namanya author kan gk suka lihat si teme bahagia, makanya dia akhirnya tetep patah hati juga khekhekhe #ketawaNista.

Dan akhirnya sampai akhir saya tidak sempat membalas review. Maafkan saya, ini upload disela-sela ngerjain tugas Jaringan haha.

See you next fict !

With love,

(-_-)!

grandpaGyu


End file.
